1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a children's tricycle, and more particularly to a detachable children's tricycle that is applicable to ride or walk and has high security and convenience.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional children's tricycle generally comprises a tricycle front, two handlebars assembled to the tricycle front, two pedals, a front wheel, two rear wheels and a seat. When in use, the steering of the tricycle in motion is done by a child who is seated on the tricycle, with both hands holding the handlebars. However, since the pedals are undetachable, when the child is learning to walk, the pedals will block the child's feet forward, or even cause feet hurt, and it is money-consuming since the parents have to buy a special baby walker.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.